Escape the Room!
by mirezz
Summary: "Kalian hanya bisa keluar dengan berciuman" Pasangan manakah yang tercepat bisa keluar dari ruangan? Pairings: HaliTau, AirApi, FanGem. Nobody force you if you don't like shounen-ai so no need to read ( rate T cause I'm paranoid)


**Disclaimer:** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Kingdom Heart Doujinshi by RS. Namun sudah diusahakan berbeda cerita dan terdapat keoriginality dari Author. Characters belong to Animonsta

 **Warning:** As usual..mungkin OOC, mungkin typo, mungkin bahasa amburadul, mungkin ada fail EYD, mungkin gaje,mungkin Fail Humor, Diperkirakan akan ada Shounen-ai ke Yaoi (mungkin...#banyakamatmungkinnya!)

.

.

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kalian tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan jika tidak saling berciuman. Pasangan manakah yang tercepat bisa keluar dari ruangan?"**_

.

 **~Escape The Room! ~**

 **By Mirezz**

* * *

 _-Kalian bisa keluar kalau berciuman-_

 **# HaliTau**

"A-Apaan ini?!" Taufan yang sudah memerah membaca tulisan di ruangan yang tidak berjendela sedikitpun. Yup, hanya dinding. Sungguh, mereka benar-benar terjebak.

"Aku malah heran kenapa kita bisa terjebak disini" Ucap Halilintar yang 'kebetulan' sekali lagi tenang permisa~! _#(Jangan tanya Author)_

"Aargh! Yang benar saja Kak Hali! Kenapa harus ciuman sih?! Aku gak ngerti deh!"

"...Jadi kau maunya ngapain?"

"Apa gak ada cara lain yaa...?" ucap Taufan yang mulai depresi.

"Kau benar-benar gak mau ciuman?"

"Ha-Hah?! Te-tentulah! Dan kenapa harus melakukannya dengan Kak Hali sih!"

 _ **CTIK**_

Satu perempatan sudah muncul pada Halilintar..

"Se-Selain itu, Aku belum pernah ciuman dan juga..Aku masih menjaga ciuman pertama ku..." ucap Taufan menggembungkan pipinya.

"..Cih"

Dengan sekejab Halilintar menarik paksa wajah Taufan menghadap padanya dan-

CUP

"Mmngh?!..Nnngh..! Ka-Kak Hali?! Uumph!" Seketika mulutnya Taufan terbuka, kesempatan itu Hali gunakan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

TIIING!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu muncul dari dinding tersebut.

"Oh, pintunya sudah muncul" menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"KAK HALI SIALAAAN!"

 _Setelah itu mereka bertengkar dengan hebatnya. Semoga saja tidak menimbulkan cuaca ekstrim._

 **#AirApi**

'...Ciuman' batin Air yang membaca tulisan di dinding tersebut.

"Kak Api, gimana kalo kita coba robohkan dinding ini?"

.

.

.

"Eh..Kak?" Air menoleh ke Kakaknya yang dari tadi terdiam. Ia terkejut dengan wajah Kakaknya.

 _BLUUUSH!_

Wajah Api benar-benar memerah! Bahkan warna tomat yang paling merah pun kalah dari wajahnya yang sekarang ini.

'Mungkinkah?'

"A-Ahaha...Ka-katanya harus Ci-Ciuman biar bisa keluar ya..haha.." Keliatan sekali Api merasa canggung

"...Kakak mau kita ciuman?"

"E-eh?!Aah..I-Itu...Gi-Gimana yaa..." Sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap dinding dan mulai memainkan jarinya.

"Se-Sebenarnya..Bo-Boleh saja siih...A-Atau kita coba saja idemu tadi He-hehe..." Ucap Api dengan suara pelan yang masih menghadap dinding. Ah! Dia kenapa sih?! Apa terjebak di ruangan ini bersama Air membuat dirinya jadi salah tingkah?!

Melihat tingkah Api, Air pun mendekatinya. Ia letakkan tangan kananya ke dinding seperti mengurung Api dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Heh..Lucu sekali bahwa ternyata dirinya lebih tinggi dari Kakaknya.

"Kalau boleh kita lakukan saja"

Mata Api terbelalak mendengar ucapan Adiknya.

"...Ba-Baiklah. Ka-Kalau begitu-!" Api membalikkan badannya menghadap Air, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya.

"Ce-Cepat cium!"

'Hmm...Imutnya' melihat Kakaknya yang masih dihiasi dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hehe..Iya iya" Air melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Api dan mendekatkan wajahnya mulai menutup jarak diantara mereka.

"A-Air?" Api mengintip sebelah matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa Air menatapnya dengan sangat tajam seperti singa yang siap untuk memakan mangsanya.

Lalu-

*BUK!*"TE-TERLALU DEKAT!" Tiba-tiba Api memukul wajah Air.

"Ggh..Te-Tentu saja Kak...Kita kan mau ciuman..." Ucap Air sambil memegang wajahnya menahan rasa sakit. _(Sakitnya dimana nih~? #jreeb)_

"Ma-Maaf! Hanya saja, Aku malu sekali! Rasanya kokoro ini seperti mau meledak!"

"..." Air hanya menatapnya datar. 'Haah...repot juga nih'

"...Ya sudah, Aku akan menunggu sampai Kakak siap"

"Ma-Maaf ya..."

"Ini bukan karena Kakak gak suka kan?"

"Ng-Nggak! Aku hanya merasa kayak mau mati tadi!"

"..."

 _Dan mereka berhasil keluar dalam waktu 2 jam 19 menit_

 **#FanGem**

"Katanya kita bisa keluar dari sini dengan berciuman" Ucap Gempa menunjuk tulisan dinding itu.

"Haah..Aku lebih bertanya-tanya kenapa kita bisa terjebak disini" Ketus Fang.

 _(Bukannya udah di bilang jangan tanya Author?!-_- )_

"Ya Sudahlah.." Tanpa basa-basi Fang langsung mencium Gempa.

"Hehe...Fang benar-benar langsung _to the point_ "

"Hn, Bagaimana kalau kita berlama-lama sebentar disini~?"

 _WOI! Pintunya udah muncul! STOP!_

 _Waktu: 10 Detik! World Record!_

* * *

-Rangking-

Fang dan Gempa= 10 Detik

Halilintar dan Taufan= 3 menit

Air dan Api= 2 jam 19 menit

* * *

 **Yo! Mirezz desu~! :D**

 **Haha..Maaf..harusnya saya lanjutin 'Unexpected Love' hanya saja masih stuck ide dan malah buat ini :p (Baru kali ini berani bikin adegan Kissu../"** _#danmasihamatiran_ **)**

 **Kayaknya gak ada lanjutan deh, ini Cuma One-shot story dari pair Boboiboy favoritku~ XD (ditambah Author akan memasuki dunia perkuliahan!_" jadi bakal sibuk kayaknya..)**

 **Maunya upload awal bulan ini tapi tiba-tiba gak bisa upload story di fanfiction nya...TT^TT**

 **Yaaah...Anggap aja ini Pajak Ultah Author :** _ **v**_ _#kokdiomonginsiih-_-_

 **Happy September Everyone!~ :D Tetap Semangat! Mind to Review?0w0**


End file.
